Kidnapped (A Starkid Story)
by RavenclawStarkid13
Summary: Six of the Starkids have been kidnapped! After their captor (Sir) overhears a conversation between the Stakids, he decides to bring a few fans into the picture. Will they ever get out? RPF Contains Breredith. May contain Laurwalk and Dylan/Jaime in upcoming chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Starkid.
1. A Starkid Kind of Summer

I plopped down on my bed. Today had been the last day of school, and I was exhausted. Summer had officially started. I pulled out my IPod and stuck my earbuds in. I clicked "The Way I Do," and smiled as Dylan's voice passed through my ears. It was one of my favorite Starkid songs. I lost myself in the music. My Mom's voice suddenly broke the silence, "Elisabeth! Time for dinner!" I pull out my earbuds and smile. I had a good feeling about this summer.

…

Joann strummed her guitar. She had been trying to learn the chords to "Days of Summer" since school let out a week ago. Grabbing her pencil she made a note on the paper next to her. It was covered in chords and notes. Joann began humming the song and slowly plucking the strings, before launching into the chorus.

…

Benjamin turned the knob to his bedroom and walked inside. His eyes searched the room. Posters covered his wall and Legos were spread across everything. He spotted his latest work on his desk. Ben had started working o it a few days ago when school let out. He was trying to re-create the stage the Starkids had performed on in the Apocalyptour DVD. Ben had gotten the idea after getting the DVD for his birthday a few days ago. He'd even searched through his pile of Lego figures and found a few that resembled the Starkids. Ben flipped open his laptop, put on Guys Like Potter, and turned his attention to the stage.

…

Katie flipped through the songs on her CD, stopping at Status Quo, and turning it up. Just after graduating college, Katie decided to drive around the country visiting family and friends. She was in Oregon now, heading to North Dakota to visit a family friend. Katie pulled a Redvine out of the bag next to her, and stuck it in her mouth, with her free arm on the wheel. She hummed along to the song between bites.

…

Jenny flipped open her laptop and punched in her passcode. She pulled up a new browser and went onto YouTube. Smiling, she clicked on AVPSY. Jenny had decided to start off her summer- which had officially started yesterday- with watching AVPSY. The opening music started and she turned it up.

AN: I know this isn't very exciting and doesn't have any Starkids, but it will. The first chapter just introduces the other characters into the story. This is my first FanFic so any feedback would be awesome.


	2. Kidnapped

Brian Holden wrapped his arm around Meredith, who was whimpering softly. They were both huddled in a small, dark room with four of the other Starkids. Walker, Jaime, Dylan, and Lauren were all a few feet away from Brian and Meredith. Walker was comforting a sobbing Lauren, and Jaime had finally fallen asleep with her head in Dylan's lap, who was stroking her hair. They had been stuck there for the past 5 hours, not knowing what was happening. Brian thought back to the day before, and shuddered.

It had all started after Twisted practice. The six of them had headed back to the Manor, where they had decided to have a movie marathon. Many of the Starkids couldn't come, as they had other plans. The Langs and Jim Povolo had gone to get pizza. The six of them pulled out a few drinks, and began fighting over which movies they would watch. Not long after Brian got a text from Nick that they were headed back, the power went out. Everything was still for a minute, and then Jaime had screamed. Brian didn't remember anything after that. He had figured that they had all been knocked out. Someone must have been waiting for them. It was now 3 o'clock in the morning, but the room was silent except for the sound of soft crying.

Meredith snuggled closer to Brian, and he ran his hand through his hair. He was scared, but knew he had to stay strong for Mere.

…

It was 5 o'clock when Brian heard the doorknob turn, and he jumped up. Meredith had been asleep on his lap, and she woke up with a cry.

"Sorry Mere," Brian whispered, pointing to the door.

The others had risen as well. Walker had edged closer to the door with Dylan, and the girls had backed up in the far corner of the room. The doorknob turned and the door swung open. A man, probably in his mid-thirties, enters the room. He is wearing black clothes, along with a ski mask. Walker steps forward, but stops short when the man takes out a gun.

"I'm armed you know" he says in a deep, menacing tone.

I hear Lauren cry out. The man flips on the light switch, and the room is flooded in light. The room was completely empty, besides several cushions that the Starkids had been sitting on. The walls are a dull gray, and there were no windows.

"Where are we," Dylan asks, addressing the man.

"You're not in Chicago anymore, that's for sure," the man replies teasingly, "and call me Sir."

"Fine, Sir," Walker speaks up, "Why are we here?"

"You're being kidnapped," Sir says teasingly, "Duh."

"We know that," a voice says. It's Brian. "Why?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he tells us, "You'll be here awhile, so get comfortable." Sir gestures toward the cushions, leaving the light on, and slamming the door.

"The girls fall down onto the pillows with relief. "I'm glad he's gone, he gave me the creeps," Lauren says with a sigh, sprawling out onto a cushion.

"How are we getting out of here?" Meredith speaks out at last.

"I don't know," Brian tells her, wrapping his arm around her waist, "We'll get out."

"Hey," Dylan says standing up, "Maybe all Sir wants is money, ransoms. The fans would do that for us, right?"

"Yea," Walker says thoughtfully, "Don't worry guys, we're not alone. The fans will help us."

Sir plops down into his large armchair and flips open a laptop. He brings up the security cameras that he placed in the room where the Starkids were.

"How are we getting out of here?" One of the girls, Meredith asks.

"I don't know," Brian tells her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Sir nods at this. They must be a couple. That will come in handy.

"Hey," Dylan says, "Maybe all Sir wants is money, ransoms. The fans would do that for us, right?"

Sir doesn't hear Walker's answer, because a thought crosses through his mind. He stands up, slamming the laptop shut. "Mike," he calls out, "I've got an idea."

AN: Hoped you liked the second chapter. I put it up sooner than I thought I would. The next one should be up in a couple of days. PLEASE REVIEW. I'll give you imaginary Redvines if you do.

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

RavenclawStarkid13


	3. A Secret Surprise

AN: And remember: I don't own Starkid, I've never even met them. These are probably not how they act in real life, but how I imagine them.

According to Jaime's watch, the Starkid's had been kidnapped around 15 hours ago. It was 10 in the morning, and all the Starkids were exhausted and hungry.

"I'm starving," Lauren whined for the 100th time.

"You and me both," Jaime agreed, "If Sir wants us alive he may want to feed us soon."

"Indeed I do want you alive," a cold voice said from behind the door. The door opened and Sir walked in.

"Then can we eat?" Walker asks, approaching Sir.

"Sure," he tosses a bag of trail mix onto the bare floor, and Lauren attacks it. "I have a little surprise for all of you."

"What?"Meredith asks, confused.

"You'll see,' he says teasingly, it'll be here very soon." Sir backs out of the door, slamming it shut.

Lauren is attatcking the bag, because her small fingers can't seem to open it. Walker snatches the bag from her and pulls it open.

"We should split it up," Meredith speaks up quietly, "I'll do it." Meredith takes the bag from Walker and dumps it out. She starts putting it into six different piles. "There."

All of the Starkids grab their piles. Lauren devours hers within two minutes, and then begins to whine again. Walker pushes his half eaten pile in front of her. "Eat it. I'm full."

Once all the food is gone, a silence falls over the Starkids. They're all just staring into space, thinking:

Joe side glanced at Lauren. Maybe this was the time to tell her. They might not make it out of here together. He really did love her, he had ever since they had met in college. Besides, Joe thought to himself, You never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot. He sighed.

Jaime wrapped her arm around Dylan; she was scared…and cold. She couldn't believe all the things that had happened in the past hours. Wondering if they would ever get out, she wondered what the rest of the Starkids were doing right now. What Nick, Jim, and matt had done when they arrived back with pizza, only to discover their friends missing. Jaime shuddered at the thought.

Brian stroked his hand through Meredith's hair. She was terrified, but thought he couldn't see it. Brian knew she wanted to be strong for him, the same way he wanted that for her. They had been dating for a year now, and Brian was scared that they would never get out.

AN: So, there's chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Please review. I'd also love to know any ideas you guys have for the story. What do you think the surprise is? It will be revealed in the next chapter.

Hugs and butterfly Kisses,

RavenclawStarkid13


	4. Saved By The Fans

AN: So, here it is…Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it. I want to thank MinnieG123 and starkidllamas-llama for following/favoriting this story, which means a lot.

Meredith was just waking up when she heard a knock on the door. She sat up and looked around the room. Brian was still asleep next to her; the others were a couple feet away all asleep accept Joe, who had gotten to his feet when he heard the knock.

"Wake up," a voice said sharply from behind the door, "Your surprise has arrived."

Sir entered the room, and tosses a box of corn flakes on the floor. Everyone was now awake. "Eat up," Sir told the Starkids, "I'll bring your surprise in an hour." Slamming the door, Sir left.

Lauren, who was closest to the box, grabbed it and dumped it out. She quietly sorted it into 6 even piles. Nobody had said a word. Thirty minutes passed, and the Starkids munched. Finally, Meredith broke the silence with a sob. Brian put a comforting arm around her.

"Are we ever getting out of here?" she asked, "And what's this surprise?"

"I don't know," Walker replied, "Food?"

"No," Dylan, who had been relatively quiet spoke up, "Trust me, it isn't food."

Lauren had also begun to sob, and Walker wrapped a protective arm around her. Soon all three of the girls were in sobs, and the boys were on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry," Brian said confidently, getting to his feet, "Sir will be back in an hour with the surprise, we'll talk to him then."

The Starkids spent the rest of the hour in silence. At about 10 o'clock (according to Jaime's watch) there was another knock, and Sir strolled in, a mischievous grin on his masked face.

"Ready for your surprise, Starkids?" Sir asked smirking.

"Not really," Meredith replied wearily.

"Guess what it is," Sir said in excitement, "Guess."

"Food," Lauren spoke quietly.

"No."

"A ransom proposal," Dylan guessed in a soft voice.

"No, but we'll get to that."

"Just tell us," this time Walker spoke.

Sir grinned. "Ok." He pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Ready." He glanced at the Starkids. "Give Mike a minute."

The Starkids were still. Suddenly they heard movement outside the door, footsteps. They all glanced at eachother. They were all wearing terrified expressions. There was a soft knock on the door.

"I've got 'em," a gruff voice said, "All five."

"Perfect," Sir said pulling open the door.

All of the Starkids gasped. In front of them were six people: a short, bearded man, who must be Mike, a very small boy, with dark brown hair and very large ears, a girl who didn't look much older than the boy, with shoulder length brown hair and light pink glasses, a tall girl, who looked no older than 14, a girl with chin length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and a girl who looked about as old as the Starkids, with shoulder length red hair and dark green eye. All, except Mike, were wearing gags. The Starkids stared at them with confusion, and watched all five sets of eyes widen in amazement.

"Take off one of their gags," Sir ordered Mike, who did so immediately.

The girl with the light pink glasses had her gag taken off first. "You're Starkid," she said as soon as the gag was off, "Oh my dead wizard god."

The Starkids stared at her. "Figure it out yet," Sir asked them, ripping off the young boy's gag.

"Oh no," Meredith said suddenly, "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Sir said gleefully, "On your first night here you had a conversation about ransoms-"

"You could hear us," Walker cut in.

"Yes, hidden cameras," Sir replied, pointing to the ceiling where a small camera was positioned. "Don't interrupt. So, you discussed help from your fandom. I've brought you help." Sir gestured toward the five fans.

"You kidnapped five of our fans?!" Brian asked, "Why?"

"You requested help," Sir replied, "And more ransoms. Take off the gags of the other three."

Mike did so, and Sir and Mike left the room, leaving the Starkids sprawled across the floor, and the fans lined up on along the wall. The minute the door slammed shut, they all slumped down onto the ground.

The little boy spoke up. "You're Starkid. Wait…you were kidnapped? Does anyone know?"

"Probably," the girl with the short brown hair informed them, "But the fans didn't know."

"We're so sorry," Meredith spoke up, "It's our fault you were kidnapped."

"We're the lucky ones, I guess, "the girl with the red hair informed them, "us five were kidnapped out of tons of fans."

A silence fell between the groups. Lauren suddenly spoke. "What are your names?"

"Ben," the small boy said politely, "I'm 10."

"Elisabeth," the girl with pink glasses speaks up quietly, "12."

"Joann," the tall girl, with the long black hair said, "I'm 14."

"Jenny, I'm 16," the girl with shoulder length blonde hair said wearily.

"Katie, 21," the girl with bright red hair told them.

"Well," Lauren said warmly, "Make yourselves at home."

Elisabeth burst into tears.


	5. Scared

(Elisabeth's POV)

I was sobbing. I was so scared; I couldn't hold it in anymore. The others just stared at me with concern and sympathy, obviously unsure about what to do. I was sprawled on the floor now, my sobs were getting softly. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the boy, Benjamin. I sat up, and he embraced me in a warm hug. My sobbing stopped, and I wiped tears away with my sleeve. Ben let go and walked back to the wall, where he had been sitting. I looked around me. They all stared at me, and I managed to smile.

"I'm ok," I say slowly.

"Are you sure?" Meredith questions me carefully.

"Yea…I think," I say slowly.

A silence falls between us, until Joann speaks. "I'm hungry," she pushes a strand of black hair out of her face.

I nod, and feel my stomach rumble. I hadn't eaten since that morning. Suddenly, the door opened, and Mike walked in with a large bag. He set it down, and left, slamming the door behind him. Walker approached the bag and dumped it out. It was food. There was a gallon of water, a box of cereal, and a large bag of Chex mix. My stomach growled again.

"How are we supposed to drink the water," Ben said, voicing the question I had.

"Dump it into our mouths," Katie suggested, and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

Walker dumps out the food and begins to sort it out into 11 piles Meredith takes the water and pulls of the top. "Only a little bit for right now." She carefully tilts the milk jug back and water flows into her mouth. She licks her lips and holds out the jug to me.

I take it and bring it above my head, tilting it back like a waterfall. A small stream of water flows into my dry mouth. Before I can swallow, a loud bang comes from outside the room, and I drop the jug. It hits my nose, and water goes everywhere. I'm soaked, and everyone has their eyes on me.

I stare back at them, and then look down to the now empty water jug. "Sorry," I manage to squeak out, then walk over to the nearest corner and plop down onto a cushion. Fat, hot tears form at my eyes, and run down my face. I see Lauren walk over to me out of the corner of my eye. She puts a comforting arm around me.

"It's all right, it's only water," Lauren said soothingly.

"He did that on purpose," I tell her, holding back more tears, "That man made me drop the jug."

"I know, he's evil," Lauren tells me, "Is your nose ok?"

"Yea," I say, rubbing it, "I wonder if my mom knows I'm gone."

"What?" Lauren asks me.

"My mom…and my sisters…I wonder if they know I'm gone." I stare into her big brown eyes.

"How many sisters do you have?" Lauren asks softly.

"Four," I tell her, "I'm the oldest."

"Oh," Lauren says, and then notices my clothes, "Are you cold?"

"No," I lie.

"Ok," Lauren says, standing back up and walking away.

I stand up too, and walk to the center of the room, where everyone else is snacking. Meredith gives me my handful, and I scarf it down. We all sat in silence. Everyone kept glancing at me in concern. Soon, night had arrived, and we were all tired. There were only 8 cushions, so we ended up sharing. Meredith and Brian shared a cushion in one corner of the room, and Walker and Lauren were in the other. Dylan and Jaime shared, in the third corner along with Jenny, Joann, and Katie (who each had their own cushion.) That left Ben and I, who both shared a cushion in the far corner of the room.

"Are you ok with sharing?" Ben asks me politely.

"Of course," I tell him, "It's like a giant sleepover with Starkid." I smile at this.

"Crazy huh," he says, laying himself on the cushion.

I take the other side, and fall asleep almost immediately, wondering what would happen to us.

AN: Hope you liked it. This was kinda a filler chapter, so I hope it was ok. Thanks for reading guys. And if you have any suggestions or ideas, please tell me. I would love to se them in my story!


	6. Ransoms

(Meredith's POV)

Meredith sat up. She was the only one awake. Brian was snoring softly next to her, and everyone else was spread across the room. Her eyes stopped on Elisabeth. Poor girl…she was the youngest girl there, and obviously a bit sensitive. Meredith had overheard her talking to Lauren last night. Oldest of four sisters…she must miss them a lot. Meredith missed her family and the other Starkids a lot.

Her eyes moved over to Ben who was curled up next to Elisabeth. He was only 10. Meredith wondered how he had found out about Starkid, she would have to ask him.

Her eyes found Lauren and Joe, who were fast asleep a couple meters from herself and Brian. Joe had his arm wrapped around Lauren's small body protectively. Meredith smiled at this. Her eyes moved to the last corner where Dylan, Jaime, Joann, Katie, and Jenny were all laying. She saw Jaime stir, but she didn't wake up. Meredith sighed, and wondered what would happen to them.

(Elisabeth's POV)

I opened my eyes. It was morning, and everyone was still asleep. I sat up to find Meredith sitting cross legged across the room. She was staring at me. I managed to squeak out a 'good morning.' Meredith motioned for me to come sit beside her, so I stood up and walked over to her.

We were silence for a few minutes, but then Meredith spoke. "We're going to be ok, Elisabeth."

"Really?" I ask softly, feeling the tears come to my eyes.

"I'm sure of it," she tells me confidently.

(Sir's POV)

I watch Elisabeth and Meredith converse on my laptop, drumming my fingers on the cold desk I'm sitting at. Maybe now was the time to wake them up. Yes, it was. I stand up and grab a gallon of water from the corner, making my way down the hall towards their room. I grab the handle and swing the door open. It slams against the wall, and I watch as everyone jumps, including Meredith and Elisabeth. When all eleven are awake, I set the water jug on the floor.

"That's the last one I have," I say with a sneer, "Don't drop it." I turn and see Elisabeth's face turn a bright red. "Now to talk ransoms… this is what is going to happen. Mike will post an announcement on Facebook, YouTube, Twitter, all those sites. We'll include all of your names, and a request. I want $8,000 for each of you. No one will be released until I have all the money-"

"That's $88,000 dollars," the little boy says in shock.

"Yes," I tell him menacingly, "it is. When I am told that enough money has been collected I will set up a trade spot, where I'll give you, for the money. I'll need it by June 12, which is in one week. The announcement will be up by this afternoon." I turn around, striding out of the room, and slamming the door behind me.

(Elisabeth's POV)

"$88,000," I say slowly, "Oh great."

"That's more money than I've ever seen at one time," Joann says in shock.

"In a week," Meredith says slowly.

"What happens if we don't have it in a week," Ben asks, terrified.

I see most of the girl in tears, and feel my own running down my cheek. The boys look terrified, but are trying to comfort us. Ben walks over to me and places an arm around my shoulder.

"We'll get out," he tells me softly, and I see a tear run down his face.

I see Joe walk over to the jug, open it, and take a sip. Soon everyone has taken one, except me. Lauren hands me the almost empty jug, and gulp down the last bit of water. A silence falls over us.

"So, what now?" Jenny asks, "We have all day."

No one answered. I began humming under my breath, as I thought of something to pass the time with. Jaime spoke up.

"Elisabeth," she started, "Do you know that song?"

"Parts of it," I say sheepishly.

Joe butts in. "Can you sing it for us?" He winks at me and grins.

"I'm not much of a singer," I say slowly, shaking my head.

"Please," Lauren says with a puppy dog face, "We're bored."

I grin, and start singing softly.

"It's a Magic Brawl  
To decide once and for all  
Who falls down flat, and who stands tall  
Spells coming at you every which way like a curve ball  
Only one can win and its gonna be me  
I'm the most badass wizard in Hogwarts that you'll ever see  
We've been waiting so long and there's no way I'll lose  
I'll wipe the floor with your face in this wizard duel"

What if I lose this round?  
Come on Draco/Harry you know you can't back down now

I stop there, not knowing anymore. My face flushes bright red as I see the others staring at me. "that's all I know."

"That was awesome," Meredith tells me, and I blush again.

"Let's sing something else," Lauren says excitedly.

I grin when Ben suggests Rogues are We. I only know the Sweet Tooth's part, so Ben and I agree to sing together then.

We watch the others until it's Sweet Tooth's part.

"We're gonna give Gotham something sweet to suck on baby, hahahahha," I start out in a high voice, and everyone laughs.

"Rogues! Assemble. Gather. Unite.  
And take a mental snapshot of this most auspicious night.  
We've got strength in numbers now, the battle can begin.  
We're waging war on Batman, and the war is our's to win.

I try to mimic Jeff Blim as much as I can. Ben seems to know every single move, no wonder he suggested Rogues are We. I copy him.

Rise up! Like a natural disaster.  
We take The Bat, then we take back the town!  
We harm in harmony, arm in arm we hold our stance.  
In solidarity he hasn't a chance.

Rogues:  
Rogues are we!  
Rise up! Like a natural disaster.  
We take The Bat, then we take back the town!  
We harm in harmony, arm in arm we hold our stance.  
In solidarity he hasn't a chance."

"Honk!" Lauren shouts and everyone cracks up.

Ben and I bow, and everyone claps.

We spend the rest of the day singing to different Starkid songs. Not Alone, Goin Back to Hogwarts, Status Quo, Granger Danger, I Was, Harry Freakin Potter, etc. We're all in high spirits by late afternoon. We all have completely forgotten about the prospect of the ransom until Sir swings the door open. He strides inside and we all quickly shut up, in the middle of Hermione Can't Draw.

"Having fun, are you?" he said, rolling his eyes, "Announcement video has been posted."

"What did it say?" Dylan asked.

"It said exactly what I told you earlier," Sir said in annoyance, "I put in a picture of each of you as well."

"How did you find pictures of us?" Ben questioned Sir.

"Well, the Starkids weren't very difficult, but you were a bit harder. Don't worry, I managed."

"What do you want now?" Brian asked restlessly.

"I don't want anymore songs, they're getting annoying. But what I came in here to get was two of you," Sir smirked and watched our reactions.

My stomach dropped. Joe walked toward Sir. "Who? And why?"

"No real reason. I want the smallest two."

I stood up, and so did Ben. But then I realized something. I wasn't the smallest. I heard Sir laugh.

"The boy, then...and oh, Lauren is smaller than a 12 year old. How very funny." Sir laughed.

Lauren's face turned bright red, but Sir was right. I was a couple of inches taller. She gave me a sympathetic smile, and stepped forward.

"Well then, come on you two," Sir said opening the door.

"What are you going to do to them?" Walker asked angrily.

"Nothing…fatal," Sir said with a smirk as he slammed the door shut.

AN: My longest chapter yet! Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading, and also PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, or FAVORITE. I'll love you forever.

P.S. I named all my chapters by the way. Before they were just 'Chapter #'…I'm not very good at chapter names, so that's why I hadn't named them yet.

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

RavenclawStarkid13


	7. Confessions

**AN: Hello faithful readers. *waves frantically* Here's Chapter 6. What is going to happen to Lauren and Ben? You shall now find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starkid.**

(Ben's POV)

Ben was terrified. What was Sir going to do to them? He looked up at Lauren, and she had fear in her eyes. The pair shuffled down the dim hallway, following Sir. When they reached the end of the hallway, Sir pulled open the door to the right, and walked right in. It looked exactly like the one they had been in before, but the walls were painted a dark blue and there were no cushions in sight. Lauren and Ben followed Sir in and he shut the door.

"What are you going to do to us?" Lauren asks in a squeaky voice.

"Nothing…yet," Sir says quietly, "I just want to watch your friends think I'm doing something to you. I'll be right back." Sir left the room locking it behind him.

"He's cruel," Ben says shortly, looking up to Lauren.

"Yes he is," Lauren replies in barely more than a whisper, "I wonder when he'll be back?"

As if on cue, the lock jingled and Sir strode in with a small laptop. He set it down on the floor and motioned the two to come and see. It was the video camera feed from the room with the others. Lauren and Ben both sat down and watched it carefully.

Everyone was sprawled onto the cushions, being very quiet. Somebody's voice suddenly broke the silence. It was Walker.

"I wonder what he's doing to them?" he asks, shaking.

"We can't know," Joann tells him quietly, walking over and plopping down next to him.

"I hope they're ok," Elisabeth speaks up quietly.

"They will be," Meredith assures everyone, "Lo's tough."

"And Ben," Elisabeth squeaks.

"Don't worry guys," Brian says in a confident tone, "They'll be okay."

"How can you know?" Walker snarled, "You can't."

"I can't know," Brian says carefully, seeing that Walker is upset.

Walker lets out a groan and a small tear rolls down his cheek. Everyone stares at him in concern.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Dylan asks quietly.

"Yes- no, no, no. I'm not okay." Walker says breaking down into quiet tears.

"Why not?" Jenny asks in a small voice.

"I love her."

"Does she know?" Elisabeth questions him, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Well, why didn't you tell her?"

"I couldn't."

"You never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot," Joann voices the well-known Starkid quote.

"I was too afraid to tell her, ok," Walker says sadly, "I just hope he doesn't hurt her…or Ben."

(Lauren's POV)

"I love her."

Lauren's heart stopped. Joe was talking about her. He loved her. She looks over to Ben and Sir. Ben looks surprised, and Sir smiles menacingly. Lauren comes back from her thoughts to hear Joe speak again.

"I was too afraid to tell her, ok. I just hope she doesn't hurt her…or Ben."

A soft tear rolled down Lauren's cheek as Sir slammed the laptop shut. He got up and left, slamming the door. Lauren spread herself down on the cold concrete floor as a another tear rolled down her cheek. Ben turned to her and spoke.

"Do you love him too?" he asked her quietly, not knowing if it was the right thing to say.

"Yes," Lauren sobbed, "I do."

Ben patted her on the back softly and they both fell silent. About 20 minutes later the doorknob jiggled and Sir walked in.

"So, you're really not going to do anything to us?" Ben asks, before Sir can even open his mouth.

"I wasn't, but I plan to now," Sir says menacingly.

Lauren groans. Suddenly, Mike walks in with two small chairs and a bag.

Sir points to the chairs and Lauren and Ben reluctantly sit in them, terrified. But their faces soften when Mike only pulls out a length of rope, blindfolds, and gags.

"You have to be alive and safe for the ransoms," Sir says grinning, "Mike, tie them up."

Lauren glares at Mike as her ties her tightly in the chair the proceeds to gag and blindfold her and Ben. She was very happy that Sir did not plan to hurt them, but didn't like being tied up. The door slammed shut and Lauren and Ben were left alone in darkness.

Yes, this chapter is full of Laurwalk…hope you liked it. Will Sir bring Ben and Lauren back to the other room? And how is the ransom money adding up? You'll all find out in the next chapter. Oh, and PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. And any ideas you have for the story.

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

RavenclawStarkid13


	8. A New Deadline

Sir strode down the hallway. When he reached the end, he jiggled his key into the lock, and pushed open the door. Walker jumped up.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"They're not hurt," Sir assured him, "Just tied up."

Walker glares at him, but sits down. Sir looks around the room. Everyone is staring intently at him.

"What do you want now?" Joann asks him restlessly.

"I'm thirsty," Jenny whines.

"Mike has gone out to get more water and food, so stop complaining. I came in here to tell you I have moved the date of when I must have the money," Sir tells the group.

Most of them groan, and Elisabeth whimpers. "But the announcement was only posted a couple of hours ago," Elisabeth whines.

"I know, but I'm getting sick of babysitting all of you. I just want to get it over with. Fortunately for you, the response has been large. Today is June 6. I have made an announcement. I want the money by June 8 at sundown."

"Or what?" Jaime asks, with a small whimper.

"One of you won't make it out," Sir says mysteriously, leaving the room.

Elisabeth moans, sprawling out onto a cushion.

"It's getting late," Jaime says slowly, her voice shaking, "Let's get some sleep."

No one argues. Everyone finds a cushion and lies down. It's completely silent.

(Jenny's POV)

I couldn't sleep. Sir words kept floating through my head; one of us might not make it out. I hear Meredith cry out in her sleep, probably from a nightmare. I open one eye, and see Brian sitting up, running his hand through her hair. I smile. Meredith sits up, awake now.

"Bri, are we going to be ok?" she whispers.

"I'll make sure we get out, Mere," he whispers back.

I watch Brian plant a soft kiss on Meredith's lips, then tell her to go back to sleep. Meredith snuggles into Brian's chest, and closes her eyes. I fall asleep wondering if we'll ever get out.

AN: I know this is a very short chapter. I'll post another one today to make up for it. PLEASE REVIEW.

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

RavenclawStarkid13


	9. Cheese and Crackers

(Elisabeth's POV)

I sat up. Yawning, I looked around the room. Everyone else was still asleep. My eyes found the door. Sitting there was a gallon of water, a block of cheese, a small plastic knife, and a box of crackers. There was also a note. I got up, and went over to it. The note read: This is all you get. Tomorrow morning, we will drive to the pickup spot and wait for the money. –Sir I put the note down and opened up the crackers, dumping them out onto the floor, careful not to wake everyone up. I pull off the wrapper of the cheese, and cut it into even slices with the knife. I divide the food into 9 equal piles, since Ben and Lauren are gone. I pick up a piece of cheese and take a bite, wondering when everyone would wake up. I hear a loud bang from outside the door, obviously a wakeup call from Sir. I watch everyone jump awake.

"We got food," I say cheerfully, "And a note from Sir. He said we're going to the pickup spot tomorrow morning."

Everyone mutters their thanks, and grabs a pile. We all are silent while we eat. No one seemed to want to talk. When everyone was just about finished eating, the door opened. It was Sir.

"I see you've eaten," Sir tells us, shutting the door behind him, "Would you like your friends back now?"

Walker jumps up. "What's the catch?"

"There isn't one," Sir assures us, "Do you want them or not?"

"Of course," I say, beating Walker to it.

"Alright, one second," Sir leaves, then returns a minute later. Lauren and Ben are behind him. They both look exhausted. Sir pushes them inside, and then slams the door shut.

Everyone is still for a moment. Ben sits down onto a cushion and smiles at me. Lauren walks up to Walker. They stare into each other's eyes for a split second, and then Walker pulls Lauren into a deep kiss. I see most of the Starkid's rolling their eyes. They stay locked together for about a minute, then break apart, completely unaware of the 9 people staring at them. Lauren glances at us, and blushes furiously. They both sit down.

"He didn't do anything to us," Ben said, breaking the silence, "He only tied us up."

"Thank god," Jaime says with relief.

"Did you guys eat?" Katie asks, and Ben nods.

No one says anything for the rest of the day. I decide to take a nap at around 4. I find a cushion and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of snoring. I must have slept for a couple hours, because everyone else is asleep. I get up and walk over to Jaime, who is the only one with a watch. It's 10 o'clock. I walk back over to my cushion and lay down. I don't fall asleep for awhile. My head's too full of worries. Will the $88,000 be collected by tomorrow night? What if it's not?

AN: Aww, Lauren and Joe are so cute together. So, there is probably going to be 2 or 3 chapters left after this one. It gets more exciting from here, I promise. If you have any suggestions for the stories please tell me, I'd be happy to put it in. PLEASE REVIEW.

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

RavenclawStarkid13


	10. Safe and Sound

**AN: Yep, this is the last chapter. I know I said there was going to be 2 more, but I've decided to just combine them. I've been busy lately, so sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Starkids. Their personalities and relationships are completely made up (well, except Breredith).**

(Lauren's POV)

Lauren opened one eye. She sat up sleepily, and stared at the others. They were all still asleep. She rubbed her eyes. Lauren was exhausted, as she hadn't slept a wink last night. Today was the day they were going to the 'pickup spot,' wherever that was. She wondered if there was enough money to get them out or not. Her eyes traveled to Joe, who was sound asleep next to her, snoring softly. She smiled. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Lauren thought back to seeing Joe admit he was in love with her, on that little computer screen. He had said that he had always loved her. Lauren and Joe had been the two that were always teasing each other. They had always been best friends. Lauren wished she could have known about Joe's feelings earlier, because she had felt the same. Lauren was brought out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Morning, Lo," Walker, sitting up, "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes," Lauren brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Did you know that you snore?"

Walker laughed, and his blue eyes twinkled. "Yea, but Jim has the loudest snore. He sounds like Rumleroar when he's asleep**." (AN: I made this up, but it's possible it's true.)**

"Well," Lauren replied, grinning, "He is Rumbleroar."

Walker laughed, and gave Lauren a soft kiss on the cheek.

Lauren blushed. "So we're dating now, then?"

"Apparently." Walker leaned in to kiss her again. Lauren didn't hear the rustling behind her as their lips touched.

"Get a room, you two." It was Brian, who had woken up.

Joe's broke away. "Shut up, Brolden."

"You know I hate that nickname, Walker." Brian tossed his cushion at Walker.

He caught it. "I know, that's why I'm using it."

"Haha-oh, morning Mere," Brian glanced down at Meredith who had just woken up, "So, you two are dating now? That will be a nice thing to tell the fans, another one of their ships has come true. I remember when you told them about me and Mere."

"It's fine, Bri," Meredith told him, "They would have found out anyway."

"Besides, five fans already know about Laurwalk." It was Joann. "Laurwalk is the ship name for Lauren and Walker."

"A couple days ago that would have sounded really weird," Walker said, laughing.

"Yea," Lauren agreed.

"They've shipped you with Darren, Lo. And Walker has been shipped with practically every single Starkid girl," Elisabeth said, sitting up. "People have shipped Dylan and Jaime too." Elisabeth glanced over to the two, who were both still sound asleep.

Lauren laughed. "That's never going to happen."

"You and Darren? Or Jaime and Dylan?" Joann asked.

"Both," Lauren grinned.

The door suddenly opened. It was Sir. "Alright, we leave in 10 minutes. Get everyone else up." Waking everyone up really wasn't necessary, since Sir slammed the door on his way out. Katie, Jenny, Dylan, and Jaime all woke up at once.

"Morning," Meredith said to them, "We leave in 10 minutes."

Lauren couldn't believe that they might be going home today. She figured they were going far away since it was early, and the trade-off wasn't until sunset.

(Meredith's POV)

Ten minutes later Sir returned to the room. Mike was with him. We all had to put on blindfolds, since Sir didn't want us seeing anything. After being led through a series of hallways and down a flight of stairs, they were told to pull the blindfolds off. I immediately yanked mine off. They were standing in a dark basement. The basement was completely empty except for two, dark colored vans.

"Split up," Sir ordered, pressing a small button the car keys he was holding. The backs of the vans opened. "In."

"What about seatbelts?" Elisabeth said, popping out behind Dylan.

"Don't have any," Sir said, "Get in."

We all reluctantly climbed into a van. Brian pulled me in the direction of the closest one, and we climbed inside. Joann, Jaime, and Katie were with us. The other van held Walker, Lauren, Elisabeth, Ben, Jenny, and Dylan. Sir closed the doors, and climbed into the front seat of our van. There was a screen between us, so we couldn't see or hear him. There were no seats, so we all huddled together.

"We're going home," Katie said suddenly.

"Not necessarily," Joann reminded everyone seriously, "They might not have all the money."

"They will, I can feel it in my gut," Brian said confidently, putting an arm around me.

"Hey," Jaime said, pausing and picking up a small envelope sitting next to her. "What's this?"

She opened it and began to read.

_Hello. I hope you all enjoy the ride. The pickup spot is a park, about 9 hours away and a few states over. We will wait in the van until sunset. The police will be there, along with one family member of each Starkid fan, and five Starkids that I have told to come. You won't be given up until the money is on my hands. I plan to hurt none of you…unless necessarily. -Sir_

I shuddered. Everyone was silent.

"At least we know what's happened," Brian said carefully.

"I'm taking a nap," Joann promptly announced, closing her eyes and leaning back.

**Meanwhile, in the other van, an identical note was being read.**

(Walker's POV)

"…unless necessarily," Walker finished.

Everyone fell silent. Lauren rested her head in Walker's lap, and a small smile escaped his lips. Elisabeth sighed and looked up.

"I wonder what state we're going to." She said slowly, and then turned to Ben. "Where are you from?"

"Ohio," he answered.

"No way," Elisabeth's face lit up, "Me too. Greenville."

"How have we never met each other? Me too. Do you live near Glen Park?"

"Um, I'm about 10 minutes away from there."

Walker smiled at Ben and Elisabeth's exchange. The two had become good friends.

Jenny spoke up. "I'm from Colorado. Katie was driving through Oregon, and Joann lives in Kansas.

"So we should be somewhere in the middle of all of those states?" Lauren asked.

"Not necessarily," Elisabeth said, "We could be in Florida for all we know."

"How about we all get some sleep," Walker suggested, "I doubt any of us slept last night."

Everyone agreed, adjusting their positions and closing their eyes. Walker leaned back, and ran his hand through Lauren's soft hair. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep immediately.

(Brian POV)

Brian looked around the van. Everyone had fallen asleep. They had chatted for a little longer, and then Meredith had suggested napping. Brian had tried, but couldn't fall asleep. He was scared something would happen while he was sleeping. Meredith was cuddled against his chest, snoring softly. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders protectively. Brian didn't want anything to happen to Mere, or any of the others. He wondered what the others were doing, when a yawn escaped his lips. He was pretty tired. Brian closed his eyes, and soon was drifting off to sleep

(Elisabeth's POV)

The van hit a bump, and I woke up with a start. Everyone else was asleep. Ben was leaned up against her shoulder, Lauren was sprawled across Walker's lap, and Dylan and Jenny were both balled up in opposite corners of the van. I started humming softly, so I didn't wake anyone. I wondered what time it was, but Jaime was the only one with a watch. My stomach growled loudly. I was starving. But I knew that we would eat later. I might actually go home today. A grin spread across my face. I couldn't believe Ben and I lived in the same city and had never met. I should invite him over some time. A dark thought suddenly crossed my mind. What if the money wasn't collected? Then what? I shuddered at the thought.

(Walker's POV)

Walker opened his eyes. Looking down, he realized Lauren was not there. He heard a laugh. Lo was sitting cross legged next to Elisabeth.

"I woke up a while ago," she explained.

"Do you know what time it is?" Walker rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"No. Probably early afternoon…we should only be a couple of hours away," Lauren said, "I'm starving."

"So am I," Ben said stretching his arms.

"Hi Ben," Walker said. He had wanted to chat with Lauren alone.

Ben seemed to read his mind. He yawned, and laid his head back. "I'm going back to bed."

Walker looked up at Lauren and grinned. "Funny kid." He leaned in and kissed Lauren lightly on the cheek.

(Elisabeth's POV)

I woke up to Benjamin shaking me. "We're here."

I jerked up. "What? Where?"

"Calm down. Sir opened the door a few minutes ago. It's 6. In about one hour we're going to the park. Right now we're parked somewhere a couple miles from the park. We asked for food. He declined."

"Jerk," Walker mumbled under his breath.

We were all chatting until the engine started up. Everyone fell silent, as we started moving. About five minutes later we stopped. I heard doors slamming, and the distant siren of a cop car. The door swung open. Sir was standing there.

"Out," He said sternly, "Police will be here any minute. Your family members and Starkids are with them. Don't forget…I'm armed." He opened up his jacket to reveal two guns. I shuddered and climbed out of the van.

I wasn't sure where we were. I could see the other van parked a few spots away. The others were already out of it, and making their way to the cluster of picnic tables. We followed them and sat down.

Several police cars pulled up, and about 6 police officers jumped out and surrounded Mike and Sir. I looked up at Sir, who was standing next to me. He didn't look surprised. His expression didn't change as he glanced down at me, grabbed my t-shirt, pulled me up, and pressed a gun to my head.

(Lauren POV)

Sir grabbed Elisabeth, who was a few feet from me, and pressed a gun to her head. I watched her eyes widen in fright and surprise. I gasped. He wouldn't kill her. He couldn't.

"Give me the money. No one will be arrested tonight. Or else I shoot."

I heard a small scream. A middle aged woman, who had just climbed out of the cop car had screamed. She resembled Elisabeth…her mother. I wondered what was going through her head.

A police officer approached slowly, with a small backpack. He held it out, and Sir snatched it from him.

(Elisabeth's POV)

I had silent tears streaming down my face. I watched Sir snatch the backpack away. He backed up slowly, still holding onto me. He reached the van, and tossed the bag of money to Mike, who climbed in the van. Was he going to take me with him? Sir pulled open the rear door to the van. The next few events happened in a blur. He shoved me down on the concrete, jumped into the van, and drove off. Some of the police went after Sir, and the rest were questioning us. My mom was there, along with Ben's dad, and the moms of Katie, Joann, and Jenny. Five of the Starkids were there: Nick Lang, Matt Lang, Joey Ritcher, Jim Povolo, and Jeff Blim.

I was sitting on top of one of the picnic tables, alone. The police officers were talking to my mom. I smiled at the sight of the all 11 Starkids embraced in a group hug. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

"Hey." It was Ben. He climbed onto the picnic table.

"Hey." I glanced over to him. We fell into a long silence.

"Are they ever going to catch him?" Ben asked, breaking the silence.

"They'll try." I paused. "We're never going to forget this aren't we?"

"No," Ben said, grabbing my hand, "Never."

DONE! So there's the ending, hope it was okay. If you liked this story (or hated it), please to every single person who read this story. I've been thinking about some other fanfic ideas, so I may have another one up here in a week or two. I've thought of doing a little epilogue story for this one. Tell me what you guys think.

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

RavenclawStarkid13


	11. Epilogue

**I have done it! I have written the epilogue! It's a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I think it turned out pretty good. It's all in Elisabeth's POV. I didn't want it to get two confusing. **

**-RavenclawStarkid13 **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Starkids.**

Julie, Ben, and I walked through the grass at Glen Park, waiting. It was nearly October, and Ben and I hadn't seen the Starkids, Joann, Katie or Jenny since July. Today was my 13th birthday, and I had invited all of them. Julie, my best friend, was excited. Like, hyperventilating excited. She was also a huge fan of the Starkids, and couldn't wait to meet them. We had all been video chatting with each other for months, so Julie had talked to them before. But when I pointed this out, she insisted it wasn't the same.

A lot of things had happened since July. Katie had moved to Chicago, and was now dating Jeff Blim. Ben and I quickly became best friends; after all we had been through. Surprisingly, Joe and Lauren had been able to keep their relationship a secret. They kept talking about telling the fandom about it, but it hadn't happened yet.

Sir hadn't been found yet. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I know the others had it too. We all had the feeling he was going to come back. I thought I was going to die when he pressed the gun to my head. I've never felt more scared in my life. I'd had dreams about him, coming back. Ben had too, he'd told me.

Julie's shriek brought me out of my thoughts. "They're here!" A van and a white car had entered the parking lot. Julie grabbed my hand, and pulled me toward them. Ben followed behind us.

"Slow down, Julie. Don't go all fangirl on them," I grinned, as we approached the van.

Joe jumped out of the driver's seat and Lauren out of the passenger seat. Dylan, Brian, Meredith, Jaime, and Katie climbed out of the back. Joann jumped out of the white car, and Jenny climbed out of the passenger seat. Joann had picked Jenny up on the way here. Ben and I ran up to them, and we all hugged. Julie stood awkwardly in the background, staring at the Starkids in awe. Dylan broke away from the hug, and walked up to her.

"Hey, Julie," he said, embracing her. She blushed furiously.

I herded everyone to the picnic tables, where my mom had set out pizza. I didn't want anything big for my birthday, just to see everyone again. We munched on pizza, and chatted. Then my mom brought out the cake. It was just like the one Hagrid gave Harry Potter.

"I frosted it," Ben said proudly.

"Brilliant," I said, nudging him, "Breadboy." We laughed, and I blew out the candles.

I gave Meredith one last hug. "Guys, we're staying at the hotel downtown. You'll see each other again," Joe told me, with a smirk, "C'mon Mere."

I watched the van drive away, followed by Joann's car. I smiled, happy to see them again. That feeling started to push its way back into my mind, but I shut it out. Ben and Julie slung their arms around my shoulders, and we walked back to the car.


End file.
